This invention embodies a small refrigerator, preferably having a flat top surface substantially at normal table height to provide a convenient flat work surface. A small water filtration unit having a water storage reservoir is positioned in the refrigerator compartment to filter out water impurities and obnoxious odors, to insure a supply of pure water suitable for drinking.